gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JackDarksteel/Top 10 POTCO RP Spanish Military Leaders
I'm copying off of some of Pearson's and Joseph's blogs here. This is my take on the Top 10. :) 10.) Prince Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet) Ferdinand Clemente, or Cadet, was one of the most ambitious Spanish military leaders, but didn't posses a single strategic thought. He acted foolishly on more than one occassion. He was very good at bringing people together and rallying them into a rebellious state. However, his rebellions often quickly collapsed under their own weight and vanished into nothing. From 1701 to 1745, Cadet led 3 major rebellions against Phillipe V Clemente (his father), all which in the end failed. Cadet has been branded by many Spaniards as a "traitor", and a "Momma's boy" (Referring to his mother Duchess/Grace Goldtimbers), and the one mainly responsible for the break up of Caribbean Rangers since that is where he led his first rebellion. Cadet served as second in command of Pearson's first official rebellion guild against United Empire, "Freedom Empire". He also served as second in command of "~Freedom Empire~" and third in command of Caribbean Rangers. Despite his rebellious acts, Pearson forgave him and allowed him to continue to serve throughout his guilds particularly during The Deltan Wars and The Paradoxian War as a general. However, Cadet is rarely honored in Spanish histories. 9.) General Simon Treasurehawk Simon Treasurehawk was the GM of Marauder's Militia and was a major player in the first revolutionary front against Spartan Petalbee. In the beginning of the rebellion, Treasurehawk fought alongside Dog O'Hawk and Nate Raidhawk from 1695 until 1697 when Phillipe V Clemente joined up with him. In 1699, Treasurehawk and his guild were defeated by Samuel Ironshot, Spartan Petalbee's top general. Treasurehawk vanished after this and returned to POTCO on only a few seperate brief occassions whereafter he denounced Phillipe V Clemente for turning on Nate Raidhawk and reinstalling the Monarchy. 8.) Lord Lunius Sargento (Luuluu) Lunius Sargento (Luuluu) is considered by many to have been '''the '''most loyal and distinguished follower of Pearson Wright. He joined Spain in "~Freedom Empire~" the second edition of "Freedom Empire". There he served as the third in command behind Cadet. Luuluu, along with Hector Wildhayes, is considered to be one of the three founding fathers of "Caribbean Rangers" as well as "The Ranger Code" and "The Ranger Lords Council". He created the "Ranger Knights" division of The Spanish military, and also established "The King's Guard" (unofficially). Luuluu turned the tides of war in Pearson's favor on numerous occassions, in defeating Benjamin Macmorgan in United Empire, defeating Francis Bluehawk in Francis Brigade, and stopping two separate rebellions under Cadet. Luuluu became inactive shortly after Caribbean Rangers, and returned only briefly during The Delta Empire and The Paradox. 7.) King Spartan Petalbee (Spartan) Spartan Petalbee was the successor to King Alfonso Clement Petalbee (Carlos of Spania). He was the leader and founder of the enterprise of Spartan guilds, including Spartans Savvy, Spartans Savvy Jrs, and Savvy Academy. Spartan is commonly referred to as "The Mad King" in Spanish histories. In 1695, a massive rebellion swept through Spain under Simon Treasurehawk and Nate Raidhawk. Spartan recalled his formerly exiled sons, Phillipe V Clemente and Samuel Creststeel and ordered them to quell the resistence. Together, Samuel Ironshot, Phillipe V Clemente, and Samuel Creststeel defeated Simon Treasurehawk and for some time it began to look as if Spartan would be able to defeat the rebellion. However, in 1697, after a confrontation between some members of Spartans Savvy and Pearson's own guild, Caribbean Rangers, Spartan demanded that Pearson boot (exile) Luuluu, his second in command, from his guild as reparations for the offense. Pearson refused and joined the rebellion forces. His brother Samuel Cresteel and his own guild La Casa De Bandidos followed. By 1701, the rebellion had succeeded and Petalbee was overthrown. He made one desperate attempt to retake the throne in 1741 during The Paradoxian War in his guild "Spartans Savviest", but was defeated by Augustine Clemente. 6.) General Samuel Ironshot (Keeper of The Dead) Samuel Ironshot was the most loyal and strategic general during The Petalbee Dynasty under Spartan and Pearl Petalbee. He was fourth in command of Spartans Savvy. He quelled Simon Treasurehawk's initial rebellion at the Battle of Cordoba but was later defeated by Phillipe V Clemente and Nate Raidhawk. Following the end of the war, he fled to "Thirsy Souls" where he served under Estella Heartlight, an unofficial Spanish Duchess. At the outbreak of The Paradoxian War, Phillipe defeated "Thirsty Souls" and convinced Samuel Ironshot to come over to his side. In return, Phillipe returned his former status as a general of The Spanish Army. 5.) TIE ~ General Nate Raidhawk and Grand Lord Admiral William Sharkskull General Nate Raidhawk Nate Raidhawk was one of the most honorable Spanish warlords, who valued honor and a just cause over victory. Raidhawk was the GM of "Los Bandidos" and "Bandidos are Back". He was a prominent member of the revolutionary front against Spatan Petalbee and helped to win several victories for the rebellion on more than one occassion. Raidhawk was betrayed by Phillipe V Clemente in 1700 and his men were slaughtered, along with all of the members of his guild (booted). Following this, he pursued a life of piracy and took leave from World RP. He is however, considered to be a founding father of Spain. Grand Lord Admiral William Sharkskull William Sharkskull joined Spain at the beginning of The Paradox and quickly rose through the ranks to become head of The Spanish Navy after a demonstration of his skill at sea. During The Paradoxian War, he was virtually unstoppable, and considered by some to even be an equal to Spadus Ignacio. He repelled Johnny Coaleaston's invasion into Spain in 1742, and also wrecked The Palladin Empire, Thirsty Souls, and INFERNO in SvS. He was, for a long time, considered to be a very loyal follower of Pearson. However, following the collapse of The Paradox and the outbreak of The Post Paradoxian War during The Delta Republic, Sharkskull, like many other Spaniards, simply cracked under pressure and betrayed Pearson due to fear of being on the losing side and losing his reputation as a distinguished commander at sea. 4.) Prince Ben Squidskull (Dandandragon) Ben Squidskull, also known as "Dandandragon" was the bastard son of Pearson Wright, but surprisingly the only son of Pearson's who managed to gain any real power in Spain during its Golden Age. He was despised by his brothers Cadet and John Macbatten, as well as his stepmother Duchess/Grace Goldtimbers. Often, Grace threatened to divorce Pearson if Squidskull was given a higher rank than her own son, Cadet. Squidskull initially joined Pearson during Caribbean Rangers as a level 12 on a pirate named "Dandandragon". Pearson at first wanted him out of the guild for not meeting the requirements (Level 30 and full uniform). However, Luuluu convinced him to let him stay as he saw potential in him. Squidskull followed Pearson out of Caribbean Rangers and through all of his guilds that followed. During The Paradox, Squidskull served as guildmaster for a month while Pearson was on leave. Upon Pearson's return, he noticed that Squidskull had allowed the guild to drop from 500 to 450 members and had Squidskull and all of his subordinates booted from the guild. In response, Squidskull created "The Complex" alongside his chief companions Davy Gunfish/Gman and Rainbow Unicorn and openly rebelled against Pearson in a month long "behind the scenes" war. However, Squidskull turned out to be no match for the full might of The Spanish Empire under Phillipe V Clemente and Augustine Clemente and was eventually defeated. Squidskull returned to The Paradox a month later and stole the account "Ben Squidskull" from a member of INFERNO under Pearson's command. This is where he got the name "Ben Squidskull". Squidskull served as head of The Spanish Navy during The Post Paradoxian War and is also glorified for helping bring the legendary SvS guild, "The Scurvy" into the fold. Squidskull is considered to be the Spanish equal of "Sven Daggersteel" (Although also technically Spanish). 3.) Admiral Spadus Ignacio XI (Spade) Put lighty, Spade changed everything. He was Pearson's "Kraken" at sea and was the "last resort" for Spain for a very long time. Seemingly, no other SvSer or group of SvSers was ever able to overcome him. Spade was with Pearson at the very beginning of Caribbean Rangers as a level 30 and played a major role in helping to retrain The Spanish Military from using battles on Kingshead via bayonet line as a means of warfare to SvS and PvP type warfare. This gave Spain an upperhand against Benjamin Macmorgan and is what made Caribbean Rangers such a lethal and legendary guild. Only one other used these tactics at this time, that being Francis Brigade. Spade obliterated Pearson's enemies during The Delta Empire, and The Paradoxian War and gave Spain a reputation of being a force to be far more than simply reckoned with at sea. Spade was terminated at the climax of The Paradoxian War which was the determining factor for Pearson to abandon The Paradox and create The Delta Republic having concluded that he no longer had enough manpower to continue in The Paradox since the GM position had been compromised due to Francis Chiphawk's termination, as well as Hector Wildhaye's termination, Hippie's termination, and Pearson's own termination on Sir Carlos Clemente. Spade will forever be remembered as the most distinguished and talented admiral in Spanish history. 2.) Overlord Augustine Clemente (Hippie) Hippie is to land, as Spade is to sea. Augustine Clemente, also commonly referred to simply as "Hippie" was the most ruthless and intimidating figure in Spanish military history. Under him, nobody dared to question Spanish authority, or that of King Phillipe V Clemente. Hippie was an intimidating factor on two fronts, one against his own men, which kept them disciplined and in line, and even moreso towards the British. Often, the very sight of Hippie's tall, burly, and dark~hooded figure was enough to frighten the British into submission. Hippie joined Spain during The Delta Empire, and quickly rose through the ranks to become head of The Spanish Army/Overlord at the outbreak of The Paradoxian War. He was tasked with the protection of The Spanish Heartland, and was commander of The Spanish Southern Flank. Hippie was an exceptional PvPer, and was often able to take on 3 or 4 British opponents at a time and still win an overwhelming victory. Hippie was terminated near the end of The Paradox following the chaos that followed Francis Chiphawk's termination. However, he continued to loyally serve Pearson on the accounts: Capt. Grace Redskull and Geoffrey Hexbones. He helped Pearson to maintain his territories across Europe during The Post Paradoxian War, and repel Britain from advancing too far. He was on Pearson's side all the way up until Imperio De Espana where following its deletion, he was dismissed from service and honorably discharged. Shortly thereafter, POTCO was closed. 1.) King Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) Pearson, Pears, Carlos, Hitler, Phillipe, whatever you want to call him. Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente was a mastermind not only in Spain, but in RP altogether. Many consider him to have received a "poor draw" in choosing to conquer Spain instead of France or Britain. However, despite this, Pearson molded Spain into the most powerful, reputable, and prestigious empire in POTCO's RP history. Pearson is credited not only with an endless list of victories across the board, but with maxing 11 guilds in total, including Demons of Heaven, Freedom Empire, ~Freedom Empire~, Caribbean Rangers, The Delta Empire, La Casa De Espana, The Paradox, The Delta Republic, Casa De Royale, Casa Di Royale, and Imperio De Espana. Pearson defeated and destroyed Spartans Savvy and Spartans Savvy Jrs and dethroned "Spartan Petalbee", ushering in a new age for Spain. Pearson also birthed more children than anyone else on POTCO, particularly John MacBatten, Cadet, Ben Squidskull, Hannah Bluefeather, Taylor, and Bobby Moon. He also led the first successful rebellion against Benjamin Macmorgan, and the EITC, giving a new hope to all pirates across POTCO. For some time, Pearson and the Caribbean Rangers were seen as saviors by those roleplayers who were not EITC. However, with the return of the EITC under Captain Leon, war plagued POTCO once more, and sides were taken, alliances broken. This gave Pearson a whole new list of enemies including INFERNO (Sided with Leon) and just about everyone in the EITC. After Leon was defeated, war erupted in France which forced Pearson into war against Francis Bluehawk, giving him a plethora of new enemies. In The Delta Empire, Pearson attempted to unite all of World RP into a single guild. At first, it seemed to be working, but due to the high concentration of egos and powerful people all compiled into a single guild, The Delta Empire dissolved into anarchy and the idea was considered to be a failure by many. Pearson, however, refused to give up his dream of a united RP under one banner. Two guilds later, in The Paradox, Pearson made one final attempt which turned out to be far more successul than the last. He used his "Speak softly and carry a big stick" philosophy where he'd attempt diplomacy with foreign RP nations, but wasn't afraid to go to war, and in many cases, preferred to. During The Paradox (The Paradoxian War), Pearson singlehandedly dismantled INFERNO, Thirsty Souls, The Palladin Empire, Company Guard, Co. British Marines, Predicon, Sweden Empire, Skull's Marines, Co. Black Guard, The Complex, Haters of EITC, and several other guilds. At the peak of the war, Pearson had brought John Macbatten, Duchess/Grace Goldtimbers, Jeremiah Garland, Benjamin Macmorgan, Johnny Goldtimbers, Jack Swordmenace, Hannah Bluefeather, Jeffrey Blasthawk and John Breasly into The Paradox, and had all of them on their knees at his mercy and disposal. At this point, Pearson considered the war over. The only man left opposing him was Samuel Redbeard who now had no army, nothing but the will to never give in to Pearson's demands. Just as all seemed lost for Britain, The Paradox's temporary GM, Francis Chiphawk was termianted and The Paradox was left without a leader making Spain more vulnerable than ever before. Pearson did well to keep this news from Britain for some time, 2 1/2 months to be exact. Unfortunately, as more and more Spanish officers began to fall victim to termination, Pearson was forced to abandon his beloved dream of a united RP and leave to create "The Delta Republic". His ambition to unite all of POTCO's World Rpers brought about the end of the guilds of '''thousands '''of people and left an estimated 60% of his own top officers terminated and/or inactive. After The Paradox, the World hated Pearson. In a final coalition to end his reign forever, the entire world of RP, save for Spain, declared war on Pearson. Pearson and his counterpart Hippie managed to fend off the invasion but were forced into a ceasefire in 1746 in which, for the first time in history, Pearson admitted defeat. After The Post Paradoxian War, Pearson went into solitude for a month. Thereafter, RP slowed down drastically and the world began to realize that Pearson was in fact the Heart and Soul of RP, and without him, RP would not continue as it once did. Pearson returned upon to pleads of some of his former friends and allies and created "Casa De Royale". It was, however, destroyed shortly after maxing. Pearson then created "Casa Di Royale" and made an attempt to invade Britain itself. It was succeeding at first, but following the destruction of Casa Di Royale, Pearson called the invasion off and it was rendered a "Draw". In one last final attempt to land the final blow on Britain, Pearson created "Imperio De Espana" which at its height was considered to mirror the power and enormity of The Paradox. Unfortunately, this glory was shortlived. Imperio was abandoned upon the news that the game would be closing, and Pearson spent his last month on POTCO in solitude amongst his wife Isabella V Clemente and several of his most trusted companions and followers.